


Snow Queen

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Vore, Gen, Giantess Vore, Shrinking, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, originally from wattpad, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Ruby has accidentally shrunk you, and now you found yourself found by the worst person possible.Originally published on March 10, 2016.





	Snow Queen

"I hate you so much right now," you growled up at the giantess Ruby Rose, who stared back down at you in guilt.

"I said I was sorry!" the bigger girl protested.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed with you right now," you countered. "Now I'm going to have to find a way to make myself big again and not get caught by anyone who's not you, which will be a job in itself!"

Ruby thought for a moment, and you thought you saw a light-bulb appear on her head.

"I know, why don't I leave you with Weiss?" she asked.

Weiss Schnee was the heiress to the infamous Schnee Dust Company, and not to mention a very close friend of yours. Sure she seemed very arrogant and snobby, but you knew she was far from that. While she did care for her company and wanted to restore its honor, she wasn't exactly fond of her father, who has lead said company very poorly since taking over. You had to admit that you weren't very fond of Mr. Schnee yourself, as he was very racist and emotionally abusive towards Weiss and her older sister, Winter.

You sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, but if something like this happens again Ruby, make sure you make goodbye letters to your family and friends before I strangle you to death."

Ruby's already snow white skin became a deathly white. "Okay okay I'll go get her berightback!" Before you could open your mouth, she was out of the room.

Sometimes you wanted to strangle that girl to death.

~~~

Weiss was not having a good day so far. For one, breakfast was delayed for some reason. Second, Ruby had sneezed because of her Dust clouds, twice now, and she was currently small. Third, well, Weiss was starving!

Speaking of which...

A loud growl echoed throughout Weiss' room. Frowning, Weiss rubbed her belly in an attempt to silence it. She was so hungry right now Weiss wanted to eat someone, and her current mood wasn't helping matters.

Wait.

Weiss glanced down at the shrunken Ruby, who was currently trying to get out of the room. Suddenly an idea popped up in Weiss' head, one that made her smile, as she quietly snuck up on Ruby.

Ruby was almost to the door when she felt eyes burning through her. Looking up, she was greeted by the hungry gaze of her partner, Weiss Schnee. Then, before she could react, Weiss grabbed Ruby and held her up to her face.

"U-Uh, hi Weiss...um c-can you put me down now?" Ruby stammered, unnerved by the look in Weiss' eyes.

Weiss didn't answer. Instead she lifted Ruby above her head and opened her mouth. Ruby realized then what the bigger girl was about to do.

"No, wait! Please, don't eat me!" she begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Weiss dropped her into her mouth, and started to taste her.

Wow, who knew Ruby would taste exactly like cookies?

Weiss continued to move Ruby around in her mouth, proceeding to enjoy the taste before tilting her head back and swallowing the tiny girl in one gulp.

She felt Ruby struggle as she went down her throat, and Weiss chuckled, loving the feeling, especially when Ruby finally reached her stomach.

A few minutes later, said organ protested against her once more. Weiss, while placing a hand over it, sighed in exasperation.

"Great, even after swallowing Ruby I'm still hungry," she mused. Then another idea occurred to her.

"Didn't (Y/N) shrink too? I thought I saw her." Weiss shrugged to herself. "Might as well check it out."

With that goal in mind, Weiss headed towards (Y/N)'s room.

~~~

"What is taking that girl so long?" you asked yourself in irritation as you waited for Ruby to return with Weiss, but at the same time you were worried, for Ruby would never take so long in these kinds of situations.

Did something happen to her? No, Ruby knows how to take care of herself.

You paused when you heard your door opening, seeing Weiss come into your room alone, and something didn't seem quite right about her. She seemed much more...darker. You were immediately on edge. Something was terribly wrong.

You watched as Weiss patted her stomach, signifying she was hungry, and she looked around the room, until her icy blue eyes landed on you.

The hunger was apparent now, and you found yourself frozen in place, especially as Weiss walked over to you. Then, before you knew it, you were in her fist.

"Hello (Y/N)," Weiss politely greeted as she lifted you up in the air. "I figured you were just as small as Ruby."

"What?" you whispered in disbelief. Ruby couldn't have gotten small, unless...

Oh no...

"If you're wondering where she is, she's in my belly now, as you will be." Weiss didn't waste any time in dropping you into her mouth.

"Wait--" You were interrupted by Weiss closing her mouth behind you. Next, it felt like you were in a washing machine, only with the saliva and it not drowning you. Weiss continued to taste you, seemingly enjoying your taste, as she sighed in pleasure.

But then, she tilted her head back.

"W-Wait, Weiss--" You were going down her throat now, and surely to your doom. Who would've known; You were going to die with Ruby in your best friend's belly. Definitely the way you weren't thinking of going.

You desperately tried pushing on the muscles forcing you into Weiss' stomach in order to get some air or a way to stop yourself, but either attempts would be futile. You continued to be pushed and pushed until you finally reached your final destination.

You landed in the groaning organ, surprised that Weiss' stomach juices weren't hurting you in the least. Not to mention it was very comfortable in here.

"(Y/N)?" came a familiar childlike voice.

You spun around to face in intact Ruby. Your relief was suddenly overcome with worry-induced anger. "I hate you so much right now!" But, nevertheless, you embraced her.

Ruby laughed nervously, hugging you back. "I'm sorry, but it looks like we're going to have to make ourselves comfortable during our final moments."

(Y/N) sighed, glancing up where she came from. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

~~~

Weiss had just swallowed (Y/N) whole, feeling her muscles pushing her down her throat. As soon as she was in her stomach, Weiss smiled, finally satisfied as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, which groaned as it worked its process of digesting her meal. 

Wow though, Weiss never thought that shrunken people could taste so delicious. Ruby tasting like cookies, and (Y/N) tasting like (f/d). It was like dessert, and Weiss couldn't be more happier as she sighed in content.

At least Ruby and (Y/N) will be apart of her forever, and Weiss wondered who else will join them later.


End file.
